falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas Quests
Hauptspiel Tutorial Quests :Notiz: ''Mit Ausnahme von Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger sind alle Tutorial Quests optional, müssen aber in der hier angegebenen Reihenfolge gespielt werden. Hauptquests :''Notiz: Sie können die komplette Quest Da sind sie lang! überspringen, indem sie sich direkt zum Tops-Kasino in New Vegas begeben Hauptquest Bögen In den Hauptquests muß man sich für eine der Gruppierungen entscheiden, die um die Vormachtstellung rund um den Hoover-Staudamm und New Vegas kämpfen. Wenn man dem Hauptquestpfad einer Gruppe folgt, werden die Quests der anderen Gruppen früher oder später scheitern. Meist ist eine Änderung der Ausrichtung dann nicht mehr möglich. Einzig die unabhängige / Ja-Sager-Linie kann man recht weit vorantreiben, ehe es den anderen Gruppen auffällt. Der Punkt, an dem diese Quests fehlschlagen, hängt von den Aktionen und den bereits beendeten Quests des Spielercharakters ab. Für mehr Informationen über die Szenarios rund um das Spielende siehe Fallout: New Vegas Enden. Unabhängige®/Ja-Sager Quests Mr. House Quests Republik Neu Kalifornien Quests Caesar's Legion Quests } |} Nebenquests Diese Quests können jederzeit absolviert werden, haben aber meist keinen Einfluss auf die Hauptstory. Beachtet, dass einige Quests nicht beendet werden können, wenn der Ruf bei einer bestimmten Fraktion zu schlecht ist. Unbenannte Quests Dies sind Quests, die für eine kleine Belohnung erledigt werden können, aber nicht im Pip-Boy auftauchen. } |- | Befugnisse abrufen | REPCON-Hauptquartier | Selbst | Q-35 Materiemodulator | |- | Bruderschafts-Bindung | Hidden Valley Bunker | Selbst | Stählerne Bruderschaft Ruhm | (The Tops) |- | Das Schweigen der Brahmin | Novac | Dusty McBride | 75 Kronkorken, 10 Brahmin-Steaks, Novac positive Reputation | |- | Demokratie-Untätigkeit | Vault 11 | Selbst | 500 XP | |- | Du musst ein paar Eier zerschlagen | Sloan, Quarry Junction | Jas Wilkins | Ödlandomelett | |- | Eddies Abgesandter | RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt | Eddie | Pulverbanditen positive Reputation | |- | Ehrenamtlicher Rocketeer | REPCONN-Hauptquartier | Selbst | Tour durch die Fabrik | |- | Ein bisschen Fummelei | Casa Madrid Apartments | Selbst | Sex mit einer beliebigen Prostituierten | |- | Ein endgültiger Plan für Esteban | Camp McCarran Terminalgebäude | Christina Morales | Karma oder 50 Kronkorken | |- | Ein Ghul der alten Schule | Novac, Camp McCarran oder Camp Forlorn Hope, Nellis Air Force Base | Raul Tejada | Alter Vaquero oder Komplettwartung Perk für Raul | |- | Ein paar tote Banditen, I | Primm | Selbst | keine | |- | Ein paar tote Banditen, II | Wins Versteck | Selbst | Vances Glückshut (optional), Vikkis Haube (optional), Vances 9-mm-Maschinenpistole | |- | Eine Gruppe schwachsinniger Söldner | Primm | Layla | Das Kasino öffnet wieder | |- | Ein paar Raketen vermisst | Nellis Air Force Base | Raquel | Rumser Ruhm | |- | Ein vertrauenswürdiger Helfer | Das Fort | Lucius | Caesars Legions-Unterschlupf | |- | Ein Ohr zu Boden | Camp Forlorn Hope | James Sexton | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Einen Gleichgesinnten treffen | Platz von Nord-Vegas | Jules | .44 magnum hand load schematics | |- | Einem Totschläger schmeicheln | Versiegelte Abwasserkanäle | Selbst | Der gemeine Totschläger | |- | Eisen und Diebstahl | Nellis Air Force Base | Jack | Rumser Ruhm | |- | Erholung und neue Lieferung | Camp McCarran-Terminalgebäude | Colonel Hsu | RNK-Ranger-Unterschlupf | |- | Fehlende Laserpistole | Hidden Valley | Torres | Dreistrahliges Lasergewehr, Stählerne Bruderschaft positive Reputation | |- | Flirt mit Joana | Gomorrah Hof | Joana | Party with Joana | |- | Formbare Mini-Rumser | Nellis Air Force Base | Mini-Rumser | Rumser Ruhm oder Schande | |- | Freund der Anhänger | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | 300 XP (wenn mann den Anhängern beitritt), Kronkorken | |- | Glorreicher Gladiator | Das Fort | Otho | Kämpfe in der Arena der Legion | |- | Großer Gewinner | New Vegas (und Sierra Madre-Kasino mit Dead Money Add-On) Casinos | Selbst | Kronkorken, Suiten, Rauswurf aus allen Kasinos | (The Tops) |- | Geschäfte mit Contreras | Camp McCarran | Contreras, Carrie Boyd | Diese Maschine | |- | Kopfgeldjäger | Vault 3 | Colonel Hsu | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Kampfnacht | Das Thorn | Red Lucy | 120 Kronkorken | |- | Klauen geflickt | Sloan | Snuffles | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Härter, besser, schneller, stärker | Krankenhaus New Vegas | Dr. Usanagi | Verschiedene Implantate und mehr SPECIAL Punkte | |- | Hilfe für Halford | Camp Guardian | Private Halford | Erkennungsmarken-Faust Diagramm | |- | Hidden Valley Computer-Virus | Hidden Valley Bunker L2 | Schriftgelehrter Ibsen | Zugriff auf Hidden Valley Bunker Datenbank | |- | Huts Unterhaltung | Atomic Wrangler | Francine Garret | Atomic Wrangler Zimmerschlüssel | |- | Ich liebe Bananen | Vault 3 | Rick Lancer | Computer-Passwort des Aufseher, Vault 3 Wartungsschlüssel | |- | Keiths Karawane-Scharade | Aerotech-Bürokomplex | Parker | 250 Kronkorken | |- | Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert | Camp McCarran | William Farber | Rabatt | |- | Kurzzeitbehandlung | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Kronkorken, 300 XP (wenn man den Anhängern beitritt) | |- | Langfristige Behandlung | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Anhänger / Freeside Ruhm | |- | Lenks schlechte Spielschulden | Ranger Station Foxtrot | Lenk | 250 Deckel und gutes oder schlechtes Karma/RNK Ruhm | |- | Lily und Leo | Jacobstown | Lily Bowen | Verschiedene Kampfeffekte für Lily | |- | Marken unserer Gefallenen | Camp Forlorn Hope, Cottonwood Cove | Mayes, Aurelius von Phönix | 2-10 Deckel pro Marke | |- | Mauds Straßenräuber | Cerulean Robotics | Mörderische Maud | None | |- | Meistgesuchter | Mojave-Ödland | Selbst | Significant negative NCR reputation | |- | Papiere bitte | Mick & Ralph's | Mick | Counterfeit passport | |- | Pulver für die Leute | Das Fort | Siri | Heilpulver (Fallout: New Vegas), Caesar's Legion positive Reputation | |- | Razzle Dazzle! | Gomorrah Hof | Dazzle | Schöne Zeit mit Dazzle | |- | Reichweite für den Himmel, Herr! | Freeside | Max | Euclids C-Detektor | |- | Ringo's Karawaneregeln | Goodsprings | Ringo | Karawanedeck | |- | Rotfaces loses Mundwerk | Freeside | Rotface | Eulogy Jones' Hut | |- | Sergeant Teddy retten oder zerreißen | Das Fort | Melody | Schlechtes Karma oder gutes Karma und Legion Ruhm | |- | Silus Behandlung | Camp McCarran Terminalgebäude | Carrie Boyd | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Schnellstraße zum Gefahrenbereich | Hidden Valley Bunker L2 | Schriftgelehrter Ibsen | Zugriff auf Hidden Valley Bunker Datenbank | |- | Strom für die Leute | Sloan | Selbst | RNK Ruhm oder 5 Altmetall, conductor, Sensormodul | |- | Todeskrallen raus | Quarry Junction | Chomps Lewis | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Touristenattraktion | Vault 21 | Sarah Weintraub | Vault 21 Geschichte | |- | Trudies Radio reparieren | Goodsprings | Trudy | Goodsprings positive Reputation, 50-75 Kronkorken | |- | Tumbleweed-Rancher | Brooks-Tumbleweed-Ranch | Nightkin | Eventuell Stealth Boy | |- | Verunstaltung des ehrenwerten Steins | Boulder City | Private Kowalski | Evtl. RNK negative Reputation | |} Dead Money Diese Quests sind nur spielbar, nachdem Dead Money installiert wurde. Honest Hearts Diese Quests sind nur nach der Installation von Honest Hearts verfügbar. Old World Blues Diese Quests werden mit der Installation von Old World Blues verfügbar. Die Erfahrungspunkte (XP) sind abhängig vom Level des Spielers und liegen in der Hauptquestlinie insgesamt zwischen ca. 3000XP (Level 1-4) und ca. 22000XP (Level 45-50). Bei den Nebenquests erhält man 75 bis 550 Erfahrungspunkte pro Quest. ''Lonesome Road'' Siehe auch * Siehe Fallout:New Vegas Quest IDs for quest IDs that can be used in the PC version's console. en:Fallout: New Vegas quests es:Misiones de Fallout: New Vegas fr:Quêtes de Fallout: New Vegas pl:Zadania (Fallout: New Vegas) pt:Quests do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Квесты Fallout: New Vegas uk:Квести Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests